1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a terminal device and a management method thereof. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a terminal device which allows a user to selectively manage a storage capacity of a memory, and a management method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As electronic technology has developed, various types of terminal devices have developed and propagated. In addition, the memory capacities of terminal devices have increased.
Accordingly, terminal devices are capable of recording and storing a desired program or content and playing back the stored program or content at anytime. For example, a television having a personal video recording (PVR) may have already been stored and played back at home.
However, if a large memory capacity has not been managed properly, the memory capacity may become exhausted. Accordingly, when needed, data may not be recorded in the memory.
Therefore, when the user records desired content, the user has to frequently check both the remaining memory capacity before and/or during the recording. In particular, in the case of a scheduled recording, if the memory is exhausted during the recording, the recording may inevitably stop in a premature fashion.